Teher, amitől szárnyalunk
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Időbelileg ez a 6. évad 9 és háromnegyedik része.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Hát, mindenkit üdvözlök. Nagyon távoli időpont az a január 20; és mivel ezzel az érzéssel nem vagyok egyedül, gondoltam, jó lenne egy kis átmeneti elfoglaltság. A történet nem a Bones-időszámítást követi, hanem a mi-világunkét, tehát a cselekmény január vége felé játszódik, közvetlenül a 6x10 előtt.**

.

.

.

.

**Első fejezet**

.

.

.

A középkorú nő unottan oldalba rúgta a földön heverő testet. Aztán, mivel a férfi még mindig nem tért magához, fejét csóválva a közelben álló asztalhoz lépett és teletöltötte a vizespoharat az üvegkancsóból. Mohón ivott. Az elmúlt órák igencsak igénybe vették erejét. De nem csak az órák. Az elmúlt hetekben, sőt hónapokban erre a pillanatra várt. Erre készült, erre fordította minden szabad percét. Abból pedig volt bőven. A River Kingben azonban arra is ügyelnie kellett, hogy ne keltse fel az őrök gyanúját.

Halk nyöszörgés szakította el gondolataitól. Odafordította a fejét. „Nocsak!" – mosolyodott el magában. „Hát ebben a nőben is nagyobb az életösztön, mint egy férfiban. Mint egy FBI ügynökben!" – javította ki magát. „Mintha bizony bármire is menne vele. Vagy az intelligenciájával! Itt egyedül azt teheti, amit _én _megengedek neki!"

A nő is a földön feküdt. Kezei hátra voltak bilincselve, lábai a bokájánál erősen összekötözve. Kinyitotta a szemét és először párat pislogott a fénytől. Aztán lassan hozzászokott a világossághoz, hogy óvatosan, bizonytalanul körülnézhessen, támpont után kutatva. Világosbarna haja az arcába hullott; megrázta kicsit a fejét, hogy láthasson valamit. Aztán tekintete megakadt a tőle néhány lépésnyire álló túrabakancsokon. Már elolvadt róla az a kevés hó, ami kint az éjjel hullott és a piszkosfehér tócsa is felszáradt körülötte. Feljebb emelte tekintetét. A hideg, szürke szemek egy pillanatra sem hagyták figyelmen kívül mozdulatait. A bakancsok egy lépéssel közelebb jöttek. A vörös hajú nő elégedetten elmosolyodott:

– Üdvözlöm, Dr. Brennan! Örülök, hogy Önt és társát – bökött fejével a Tempe látószögén kívül eső irányba –, ezúttal a vendégemként láthatom viszont.

Brennek először nagyra nyílt, majd összeszűkült a szeme:

– Maga… – hebegte. Majd agya lassan feldolgozta a hallottakat. Felkapta a fejét, hogy az ellenkező irányba nézhessen – és elkínzottan felnyögött: a nyakszirtjébe belehasító fájdalom túlságosan is ismerős volt…

.

.

.

.

**Hűha…? De hiába nézitek az oldalt a legaljáig; ahhoz, hogy a folytatást megkapjátok, zsaroláshoz kell folyamodnom: legalább 10, azaz tíz darab hozzászólást szeretnék látni ehhez a fejezethez; ahogy megkapom, ti megkapjátok a hőn áhított folytatást…**

**Bruhahaaa...! (Ez most egy sátáni kacaj akart lenni...)**

**Tehát: kis nyilacskát a "Review"-ra és Enter!**

**:-)**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Második fejezet**

.

.

.

Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy agya kitisztulhasson. Eközben egy pillanatra sem veszítette szem elől fogvatartóját. Ő is ugyancsak le nem vette szemét Temperance-ról.

– Hogy érzi magát? – érdeklődött a nő udvariasan. – Kér egy kis vizet? – azzal választ sem várva az asztal felé indult.

– Ó nem – torpant meg. – Még a végén ki kellene kéredzkednie, nekem meg nagyon elegem van abból, hogy mások a jelenlétemben könnyítenek magukon. Tehát – vonta meg a vállát félig bocsánatkérően –, ki kell bírnia ivás nélkül.

– Booth? – szólalt meg Tempe, ezúttal mozdulatlanul maradva. Csak remélte, hogy Taffet hű maradt bevált szokásához, és áldozatait nem saját kezűleg öli meg.

Egy mély sóhaj, és kivehetetlen dörmögés hangzott válaszul.

– Booth, jól vagy? – kérdezte még egyszer, és megpróbált teljes testével az ellenkező irányba gördülni. Sikerrel járt. A férfi mintegy három méterre feküdt tőle; tövében egy deszkákból és frissen ásott földből emelt halomnak. Ahogy Brennan ilyen szögből meg tudta állapítani, ő is a bokájánál és csuklóinál volt összekötözve.

– Megnyugodott, Dr. Brennan?

Taffet megkerülte őt, és kettőjük közé állt.

– Hogyan tudott megszökni? – Tempének magának is érthetetlen volt, miért ez a kérdés jutott eszébe először. Taffet megvonta a vállát és tűnődve így szólt:

– Bár számomra is hihetetlen, de a pénznek igazán varázshatalma van. Még egy, az állását szerető, az államnak felesküdött börtönőr felett is.

– Hogy csodálkozhat ezen? Hiszen maga is ezért csinálja.

– Nem! – guggolt elé a nő olyan hirtelen, hogy Tempe még fektében is hátrahőkölt. – Nagyon téved! – rázta felé a mutatóujját. – Ha nem vette volna észre, ez számomra egyfajta művészet.

– Művészet... – hallatszott ekkor egy gyenge, rekedtes hang.

– Booth! – kapta fel a fejét Brennan és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. A férfi ránézett, de tekintetén látszott: még nem fogta fel, hol is van valójában.

– Üdvözlöm a köreinkben, Booth ügynök – szólalt meg Taffet, rá sem nézve, hanem összehúzott szemekkel Temperance-t figyelve.

– Mi ez? Hol... – kezdte a férfi, aztán lassan világossá vált számára a valóság. Ajkait keskenyre szorította a harag, és szinte kiköpte a nevet:

– Taffet...

– Maga a zseni, Dr. Brennan, maga biztosan értékelni fogja az erőfeszítéseimet annak érdekében, hogy kijuthassak a börtönből, és bosszút állhassak azokon, akik oda juttattak.

– Hodgins... – akadt meg a lélegzet Tempében.

– Nem – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Ő nem annyira zseni, mint gondolja. Maguk ketten azok, akik állandóan keresztbe tesznek nekem! Akik valami félreértelmezett jószolgálati cselekedetnek tekintik a terveim tönkretételét! – hangja minden egyes szóval erősebb lett. – Hát, ennek vége – mosolyodott el és egyikről a másikra nézett. Lassan felegyenesedett, míg tovább beszélt. – Jó magaviseletemnek hála, kaphattam egy könyvtári belépőt. Hm. Már a neve is tévedés! – fordult vadul kettőjükhöz: – Mivel ki sem tehettem a lábam a cellámból! De ennek ellenére – lépett a kis asztalkához –, fejleszthettem a műveltségemet. Mit szól, Dr. Brennan? – emelt fel egy kisméretű pisztolyt az asztalról, és hangos csattanással ellenőrizte, meg van-e töltve, majd feléjük indult. Temperance jól észrevehetően elsápadt. Booth figyelmét sem kerülte el a dolog, és kétségbeesetten próbálta magát kiszabadítani.

– Tudja, mi volt a kedvenc olvasmányom? Az emberi test anatómiája. És, igazán ne vegye hízelgésnek, de majdnem minden cikkét elolvastam a National Geographicban. Így aztán – lépett közelebb Booth-hoz –, pontosan tudom, hol okozhatok apró, fájdalmasnak fájdalmas ugyan, de nem súlyos sérülést.

Azzal minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül a férfira szegezte a fegyvert és a felkarjába lőtt. Tempe rémületében összerezzent.

– Semmi baj, igaz, Dr. Brennan? Egy kicsit vérzik, de a golyó nem ért fontosabb eret, ráadásul távozott a testből.

Booth összeszorította a fogát, hogy elviselje a fájdalmat, majd mikor érezte, hogy az csillapul, a nőre nézett:

– Maga pszichopata! – üvöltött rá.

– Nem! – hangzott egyszerre két szájból. Taffet meglepődve Brennanre nézett, majd gúnyosan hajbókolt előtte:

– Csak tessék, Dr. Brennan. Miért is nem?

– Egy pszichopata nem tud különbséget tenni jó és rossz között. Csak a saját érdekét nézi. Maga szociopata; mert tudja a különbséget, csak éppen nem érdekli!

– Örüljön neki, hogy jókedvemben talál. Mert ez a magyarázat egy cseppet sem tetszik nekem – azzal újra felhúzta a pisztolyt.

– Kérem! – kiáltott rá Tempe ijedten. – Ne tegye!

– Hát persze, hogy nem... Még! – vigyorgott rá elégedetten. – Tudja, mennyi mindent el lehet sajátítani csupán könyvekből? Mint megtapasztalhatta, többek között az anatómiát, de utánanéztem a kémiának is, sőt, vészhelyzet esetén még egy injekciót is be tudnék adni. De, hogy erről megbizonyosodhassak, gyakorolnom kell. Maga kitűnő alany lenne, Dr. Brennan, nem gondolja? – és már nyitott is ki egy kis fémdobozt, hogy a tartalmát elővehesse.

– Ne... Kérem! Kérem, ne adjon be nekem semmit! Kérem!

A rémület megsokszorozta Temperance erejét. Oldalfekvésből térdre tornázta magát, hogy aztán felálljon, de nem volt elég gyors: Taffet egy ugrással mellette termett és két kezével erősen megszorította a nő vállait.

– Engedje el! – üvöltött rá Booth, és megpróbált hasonlóan cselekedni, de sérült felkarja miatt még a térdelésig sem jutott el: erőtlenül a földre zuhant.

Taffet egy pillantással ellenőrizte, hogy Booth magatehetetlen, majd Tempét erősen tartva, egy székhez vezette. Újabb zsineget vett elő, és a nő megbilincselt csuklóit az egyik kartámaszhoz erősítette. Megrángatta a csomót, hogy elég erős-e, majd Booth-hoz lépett:

– Most nincs kedvem magát hallgatni – mondta, és egy széles ragasztószalagot tapasztott a szájára. Aztán újra Temperance-szal foglalkozott:

– Jobban teszi, ha nyugton marad – figyelmeztette hűvösen. – Még a végén kárt okozok magában.

– Ne... – nyöszörögte Tempe. – Kérem! Nem kell várnia, hogy összegyűjtsék a váltságdíjat. Én most megadom a számlaszámomat; a belépési kódot; vigye minden bankkártyámat – hangja sírásba torkollott. – Csak... – szedte össze magát –, ne adjon be nekem semmit.

– Látja, Dr. Brennan? Ebben is tévedett. Mert… – vigyorodott el –, senkit nem értesítettem az elrablásukról. Mivel nincs szükségem pénzre. Maradt nekem az elmúlt évek terméséből éppen elég – bökött egy túrahátizsákra az asztal alatt. – Mint mondtam, ez számomra művészetté nőtte ki magát. Remek munkát végeztem – bólintott nyomatékosan. Felszívta az injekciós tűvel az ampulla tartalmát és Brennan alkarjára irányította:

– Minden jót, Dr. Brennan – és beledöfte a tűt. Tempe érezte, ahogy a jéghideg folyadék szétáramlik a karjában, majd az érzés eltűnt; helyébe, érezte, különös izgatottság vett rajta erőt:

– Mi ez?… – nyöszörögte, mert torka kiszáradt.

– A börtönőröknek nem túl sok lehetőségük van, hogy válogassanak a vallatási módszerek között. Így csak két lehetőségem volt: az egyik egy erős nyugtató; a másik pedig, amit régóta ki akarok próbálni: nátrium-pentotál. Más néven igazságszérum. Igaz, nem tudom, mivel kezdjem a kérdezősködést.

– Ez nem szérum – zihálta Temperance. – Hanem egy barbiturát típusú altató- és kábítószer. Ezt felesleges volt beadnia. Enélkül is válaszoltam volna minden kérdésére.

A szer hatni kezdett. Tempe érezte, hogy nehezen veszi a levegőt, testhőméréklete pedig csökken. Lassan beszívta és kiengedte a levegőt, hogy késleltethesse a szer hatását. Taffet élvezettel figyelte. Brennan megpróbált nem gondolni rá; inkább környezetét tanulmányozta. Egy faházban voltak, aminek falait feketésszürkére sötétítette az idő. Zaj nem szűrődött be kintről, sem pedig világosság. „Éjszaka lehet?" – gondolkodott el. Gyenge villanykörték világították meg a helyiséget.

– Mi ez a hely? – kérdezte aztán önkéntelenül.

– Kicsit jobban fel kellene ébresztenem a kedvét, nem gondolja, Dr. Brennan? – kérdezte bosszúsan fogvatartójuk. Több szenvedést akart látni. Újra Booth-hoz ment, és a combjába lőtt. Tempe már nem tudta kirekeszteni agyából a történteket. Szeméből patakzott a könny. Booth erősen a fejét rázva próbált valamit mondani, de nem lehetett érteni a száját fedő tapasz miatt.

– Most pedig meghallgat.

– Kérem, Booth elvérezhet…

– Csak pont annyira, amennyire a nyugton maradásához szükséges. Tehát: kíváncsi vagyok, egyezik-e a véleményünk. Ha az a szerencsétlen tudta használni a mérőszalagot, akkor önökre egy két méter széles, két méter hosszú és másfél méter mély rejtekhely vár. Kérdésem: mennyi ideig fognak életben maradni?

Tempe megrázta a fejét:

– Miért érdekli az magát? Hiszen nem kért váltságdíjat!

Taffet megvonta a vállát majd megfordult:

– A választ szeretném hallani, Dr. Brennan! – és pisztolyát Booth-ra irányította.

– Az… – próbált koncentrálni –, két emberre számolva… Nem…, nem tudom – és tekintete rémülten ugrált Booth és a ráirányított fegyver között. A férfi már rég felhagyott az értelmetlen vergődéssel. Ehelyett Temperance-t figyelte, arcán szemmel látható döbbenet ült. Brennan _sírt. _Valamint _aggódott. _És mindezek mellett: _nem tudott koncentrálni__. _Ismerte a nátrium-pentotált, mint ahogy a tüneteit, mellékhatásait is. Az alany félelemérzete elmúlik. Szószátyár és nemtörődöm lesz. Tehát pont az ellenkezőjének kellene történnie, mint ami éppen lejátszódik a szemei előtt.

Taffetnek is ez fordulhatott meg a fejében, mert az asztalhoz lépett és az ampulla feliratát kezdte tanulmányozni:

– Talán lejárt a szavatossága… – dünnyögte maga elé, aztán bosszúsan elhajította:

– Nem is olyan szórakoztató, mint képzeltem. Inkább fárasztó. Pontosan tizennégy órájuk lesz még, hogy éljenek. Megkötözve – vetett egy pillantást a kötelekre. – Mindent pontosan kimértem, kiszámoltam. Semmiben nem hibáztam.

– Egyvalamiben igen – lehelte Tempe.

Taffet szemében hosszú idő óta most villant fel valami érdeklődés -féle.

– És mi az?

– Hogy nem egyedül dolgozott. Szüksége volt segítségre. Ez okozza a vesztét!

A nagydarab nő csúfondárosan felkacagott. Megfogta Temperance lábait a bokájánál és a gödör széléhez húzta:

– Már vártam, hogy mikor kérdez rá.

Foglyát a vállánál tartva kényszerítette, hogy a gödör mélyébe láthasson:

– Amire nincs szükségem, azt eltüntetem. Meg különben is: miért olyan biztos benne, hogy eddig egyedül dolgoztam?

Brennan-ben bennakadt a levegő: a gödör mélye nem volt üres; egy középkorú nő hevert benne, arcát nem lehetett látni. De Tempe nem is vágyott rá: mert tarkóján egy jókora lyuk elárulta, arca helyén nem sok felismerhető maradt. A börtönőrök jellegzetes egyenruháját viselte.

– Nos, Mrs. Graham-re eddig volt szükségem. Úgy érzem, jó munkát végzett. A kunyhó megtalálása, a gödör kiásása, a pénz elhozása a bankból… De többé már nincs rá szükségem.

Ezt a hosszú monológot használta ki Booth, hogy cselekedjen. Mivel Taffet beszéd közben elfordult tőle, a férfinak lehetősége volt a legnagyobb csendben és óvatossággal újra felemelkedni. Már állt, és éppen a nőre akarta vetni magát, mikor az, valamilyen ösztöntől vezérelve, vagy mert szeme sarkából láthatott valamit, de félre tudott lépni támadója elől. De mégsem elég gyorsan: Booth elsodorta őt, csakhogy hiába volt gyorsabb, megkötözött és sebesült végtagjai hátráltatták minden egyes mozdulatát. Taffett nem tétovázott: ahogy keze kiszabadult, a férfira lőtt. Booth érezte a tompa ütést az oldalában, és csodálkozva lenézett: a vér már kezdte átáztatni az ingét és lassan átütött a dzsekijén is.

– A fene vigye el magát! – üvöltött rá a nő, és gondolkodás nélkül a gödörbe taszította a férfit. – Elegem van a hősködéséből!

Vadul Temperance felé fordult, és őt is belelökte. Neki azonban sikerült a talpára esnie.

– Maga mindig racionálisan gondolkodik, igaz, Dr. Brennan?

Az asztalhoz ment, és a másik injekciós tűvel tért vissza.

– Nos, akkor gondolkodjon racionálisan: össze lesz zárva egy halottal és egy haldoklóval. Mert, úgy gondolom, valahol a veséjénél találhattam el Booth ügynököt. Tessék – és Tempe kezébe nyomta a tűt. – Adja be neki.

Tempe rémülten Booth-ra nézett: a férfin látszott, hogy szenved.

– Nem – suttogta.

– Ugyan, Dr. Brennan. Lenyugszik tőle. Csökkenti a kínjait.

Brennan csupán a fejét rázta egyre erősebben. Taffet fokról-fokra mérgesebb lett:

– Hát ennyit ér magának az élete? Nem tudja, hogy a gázok alig egy óra múlva kezdik majd megmérgezni a levegőt?

Tempe egyre konokabbul és kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét.

– Mégis mi tartja vissza attól, hogy ésszerűen cselekedjen?

– _Az, hogy én őt szeretem! _– válaszolta remegő hangon, és elfordította a fejét, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen.

Taffet agyát elöntötte a vér. Felkapta a földről az ott heverő lapátot, és teljes erőből a nő fejének bal oldalára vágott vele. Temperance térdre esett, majd egyetlen szó nélkül az oldalára dőlt és nem mozdult többé.

– Hát akkor szeresd. Az utolsó leheletedig – dünnyögte fogvatartója és a deszkákért nyúlt, hogy befedje velük a gödröt.

.

.

.

.

.

**Íme, itt a magyarázata "zsarolási kísérletemnek". Ki akartam próbálni, milyen lehet a más - a Sírásó" - módszerével eredményt elérni. Hát, rossz volt. Ugye, nem haragudtok? Ennek ellenére várom a véleményeket, ötleteket, hogy vajon mi fog történni.**

**Köszönöm az eddigi hozzászólásokat! **

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

**Harmadik fejezet**

.

.

.

_Kaliber: .45 ACP  
Torkolati sebesség: 300 m/s  
Tár: 7+1  
Tömeg: 1050 g  
Teljes hossz: 220 mm  
Hatótávolság: kb. 50 m_

… de Max-nek az az alig hat méter is elegendő volt, ami az ajtót elválasztotta a gödörtől, hogy az egész tárat Taffet hátába ürítse.

.

.

.

– Bíró úr, Caroline Julian vagyok, és én képviselem a vádat. Maryland Állam nevében Max Keenan-t emberöléssel vádolom. Kérem a vádlottat tartsák őrizetben, míg a tárgyalásra fel tudunk készülni.

– És Ön, Mr. Barron?

– Bíró úr, ügyfelemet nem szükséges őrizetben tartani. Valamint emlékeztetném önt, hogy az emberölés tág értelemben önvédelemből történt.

A bíró egyikről a másikra nézett:

– Megmagyarázná ezt, Mr. Barron?

De Caroline gyorsabb volt:

– Bíró úr, az igen csekély meggyőző erővel bír, hogy a vádlott csupán egy kitűnő FBI ügynök és egy országosan is elismert antropológus életét akarta megvédeni, aki mellesleg még a lánya is. Azt sem számíthatom be védelméül, hogy mindkettőjük életét csupán a gyors orvosi beavatkozás tudta megmenteni, és bármilyen késlekedés esetén már egyikük sem élne.

– Ms. Julian, emlékeztetem, hogy a meghallgatás csak egy előzetes felmérése egy biztosnak látszó esetnek.

– Igen, Bíró Úr! – sóhajtott lemondóan Caroline.

Max homlokát ráncolva meredt a nőre és odasúgta:

– Maga most véd, vagy vádol engem?

– Hallgasson! – mordult rá a nő és a bíróra nézett. Hodgins, aki hátul ült a kis kihallgató helyiségben, komoran szemlélte a történéseket.

– Bíró úr – kezdte Barron. – Tény, ami történt, én csupán arra szeretnék rávilágítani, hogy Mr. Keenan-nek a saját életénél is fontosabbak a szerettei élete.

– Tehát ha bármilyen barátja is kerül bajba – ha ugyan még vannak barátai –, ő először lő, utána kérdez? – fújt egyet a Caroline.

– Bíró úr, kérvényezem, hogy óvadék ellenében helyezzék Mr. Keenan-t szabadlábra a tárgyalás kezdetéig.

A bíró fejét csóválta, majd elgondolkodva így szólt:

– Nos, mivel visszaesőről van szó, tízezer dollár talán nem túl magas ár a szabadságáért. Hm?

Max vállai összeestek, ahogy az összeget meghallotta. Tudta, hogy ennyi pénzt egyhamar nem tud összeszedni.

– Készpénzben kéri, vagy jó lesz csekken is? – hallottak ekkor hátulról egy türelmetlen hangot. Mindannyian Hodginsra néztek, aki egyik kezével már türelmetlenül a táskájában kotorászva kereste a csekkfüzetét. Max meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Caroline szája sarkában egy megkönnyebbült mosoly bújkál, de mikor a nő feléje fordult, csupán egy zord fintort látott.

– Mire vár még? – förmedt rá a nő. – Azt hiszi, lopom én a napot? Ha végzett a papírmunkával, beviszem a kórházba.

.

Max szó nélkül ült be Caroline mellé az autóba. Már egy ideje haladtak, mikor először megszólalt:

– Köszönöm, Ms. Julian.

– Ugyan mit? – vágott vissza a nő.

– Hát, a... a fuvart – vigyorodott el Max, majd aggódó hangon így szólt:

– Mi van Tempie-vel?

– Amit mondtam. Túl van az életveszélyen. Mondja: hogy az ördögbe találta meg Taffetet? Három állam rendőrsége is őt kereste, maga meg egyedül rátalál és végez vele.

Max megvonta a vállát:

– Már hónapok óta szemmel tartom. El akartam intézni őt mindörökre, és a haverjaim a sittről...

– Mi az isten csudája van magukkal, Brennanekkel? Miket beszél itt maga? Ha nem venné észre, én az az ügyész vagyok, aki épp most vádolta meg gyilkossággal!

– Maga kérdezte – védekezett Max.

– Ó, tudja, mit? Ne szóljon hozzám. Egy szót se többet!

Néma csendben tették meg a hátralévő néhány mérföldet.

.

.

.

Caroline óvatosan beparkolt két autó közé, és míg a parkolóházban a liftre vártak, Max-hez fordult:

– Booth ügynök a negyediken van. Én hozzá megyek. Dr. Brennan-t a hatodikon találja meg, a hatszázhuszonegyes szobában. Adja át neki üdvözletemet.

A liftből kiszállva Max kicsit rendbe szedte magát; már huszonnégy órája ugyanaz a ruha volt rajta, de nem akart időt vesztegetni az átöltözéssel. Óvatosan nyitott be lánya szobájába. Temperance aludt. Feje alaposan be volt kötve, még egy haja szála sem látszódott ki a géz alól. A férfi tanácstalanul megtorpant; majd gondolt egyet és az orvos keresésére indult.

– Kérem – állt meg a nővérpultnál. – Meg tudná mondani, ki operálta a lányomat? Temperance Brennan-t?

– Egy pillanat – mosolygott rá a nővér segítőkészen, míg a számítógépen az adatokat kereste. – Meg is van. Dr. Elliot volt az, de ő – pillantott fel a faliórára – még nem jött be. Addig fáradjon be a társalgóba. Ott kaphat kávét, süteményt, míg várakozik.

– A lányom szobájában szeretnék várakozni. Ott is ehetek?

– Természetesen, uram – felelte készségesen a nővér, és felírta egy emlékeztetőre Max nevét és Temperance szobájának számát.

Maxben most tudatosult, hogy másfél napja alig vett magához táplálékot. Miután felszerelte magát ennivalóval, beült Temperanchoz, elfogyasztotta amit kapott és türelmesen várakozni kezdett. Már elmúlt belőle az a feszültség, ami erőt adott neki a hajtóvadászathoz; érezte, hogy már nem az az ifjú ember, aki húsz évvel korábban képes volt egy nap alatt akár ezer mérföldet is autózni, hogy megmentse a gyermekeit. El is szundított, mert szelíd váll-rázogatásra ébredt fel.

– Mr. Keenan? – hallotta valaki hangját.

– Igen? – válaszolta még egy kicsit összezavarodva.

– Dr. Elliot vagyok. Beszélni akart velem.

– Igen, igen – egyenesedett fel Max. – A lányom... Mi van vele? Rendbe jön?

Az orvos elgondolkodott, majd a férfi mellé húzott egy széket és leült.

– Ms. Brennan a körülményekhez képest jól van. A fejét ért súlyos ütés azonban enyhe hematómát, agyrázkódást, valamint maradandó károsodást okozott a baloldali hallójáratban.

Max elsápadt.

– Ez mit jelent?

– A belső fül és a dobhártya súlyosan megsérült. Vagyis – tartott egy kis szünetet az orvos –, a lánya valószínűleg nem fog többé hallani a bal fülére.

– Süket lesz? – remegett meg Max szája széle, és könnyben ázó tekintettel Tempére nézett. Ő még mindig nyugodtan lélegezve aludt.

– Nos, ezzel a sérüléssel lehet viselni hallókészüléket, így ezután is teljes értékű életet élhet; a készülék csupán apró kényelmetlenséget fog okozni a napi rutinban.

Max megpróbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat és a történtek jó oldalát nézni.

– Életben maradt – nézett az orvosra bizakodva.

– Így van – bólintott az bátorítóan. – Viszont van még valami. Amikor behozták, kis időre magához tért. Néhány szót beszéltünk... – itt az orvos habozva elhallgatott.

– És? – nézett rá Max várakozóan.

– Teljesen tudatában volt a történteknek, és megkért, hogy a lehető legalacsonyabb dózisban kapjon gyógyszereket, fájdalomcsillapítókat.

– Ez Tempe – mosolygott rá Max. – Soha nem szeretett gyógyszert szedni.

– A fejében viszont egy vérömleny keletkezett. Eltávolítható műtét útján is, de magától is képes felszívódni, ha a beteg nyugalomban van. Mivel műtétnél altatnunk kellene, ezért a felszívódásra hagyatkozunk. Így viszont bent kell még tartanunk pár napig.

– Persze, semmi gond. Mást nem mondott?

– A másik áldozat felől kérdezett. Nem tudtam mit mondani, mert ő nem az én betegem. Mire megérdeklődtem, addigra Ms. Brennan újra elaludt. Ha esetleg felébredne, megmondhatja neki, hogy Mr. Booth rendbe fog jönni.

– Köszönöm, Doktor úr – szorította meg a kezét Max hálásan.

– A lányának köszönje. Nagyon szívós természete van.

Max már ott ült néhány órája, mikor Tempe mozgolódni kezdett. A férfi csupán az infúziós cső mozgásából jött rá, annyira apró rezdülések voltak. A lánya fölé hajolt:

– Szervusz, kicsim – suttogta elérzékenyülve.

Tempe ránézett és egy apró, mosoly -féle fintor jelent meg a szája szélén. A férfi elérzékenyülve, remegő ujjakkal simogatta meg az arcát.

– Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Hogy mindketten jól vagytok.

Tempe értetlenül ránézett.

– Igen, Booth is jól van. Az orvos utánanézett.

Lánya nem válaszolt. Elfordította a fejét, úgy hallgatta apja beszámolóját az elmúlt napokról.

– Kicsim, kérlek, mondj valamit.

Tempe ránézett, és picit megrázta a fejét.

– Nem akarsz beszélni?

Újabb fejrázás.

– Nos – nézett rá tanácstalanul Max. – Tudod mit? Nem baj. Majd ha lesz kedved, beszélsz. Én itt leszek melletted – és bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.

.

.

.

.

.

**Remélem, tetszett. Hogy mi történik Booth-nál, azt holnap fogom elárulni!**

**Köszönöm az eddigi hozzászólásokat!**

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Negyedik fejezet**

.

.

.

.

– Sajnálom, hogy csak ma reggel értem vissza Seattle-ből – nézett Hannah bűnbánóan Booth-ra. – De semmiképpen nem hagyhattam ott azt a sajtótájékoztatót.

– Persze – vont vállat Booth. – Semmi baj. Jól elvoltam itt….

De tudta, hogy nem igaz. Hiányzott neki Hannah, hogy lecsillapítsa a bensőjében dúló bizonytalanságot. Mert újbóli találkozása a Sírásóval visszahozta az eltemetni kívánt emlékeket…., érzéseket. Mikor legutóbb ez történt, Bones az Akadémiai díjátadását mulasztotta el, hogy őt megmentse.

Újra Hannah-ra nézett. Megpróbálta fejéből kiverni társát. Most _Hannah _az, akivel él. Aki fontos számára.

– Csak tudod – kezdte a férfi –, ez már a második alkalom, hogy sikerült engem meglepnie és elrabolnia. És ugyanúgy mint először, fogalmam sincs, hogyan történt.

– A második? – ült le mellé Hannah az ágyra. – Erről még sosem beszéltél.

– Megpróbáltam nem gondolni rá – válaszolt a férfi. – Akkor egyedül voltam. Vagyis – gondolt vissza Teddy-re –, majdnem egyedül.

– Ebből írhatnék egy tényfeltáró riportot! – csillant fel a nő tekintete.

– Hogy mit? – nézett rá meghökkenve Booth.

– Igen, hogy hogyan kezdődött. Miért rabolt el téged az a nő?

– Hogy megzsarolja Bones-t és Hodgins-t egy általuk elrejtett, ellene szóló bizonyítékért.

– Hogy került hozzájuk bizonyíték? – lendült bele Hannah.

– Úgy, hogy őket is elrabolta – válaszolta a férfi. „És ő akkor is más nővel volt…."

– Kérlek – fogta meg a kezét Hannah. – Hagy írjak erről. Hiszen ez egy remek téma!

– Hogy lenne remek, ha egyszer közben halálfélelmünk volt? – kérdezett vissza Booth rosszkedvűen.

– Hát nem látod? A miértek, a hogyanok…. Nagyon sok munka lenne, de sok olvasót nyernék vele.

– Én nem adok interjút – jelentette ki Booth határozottan. – Éppen elég volt átélnem. Örülök, ha egyszer majd sikerül elfelejtenem.

– Hát, ha te nem, akkor Temperance – vont vállat Hannah.

– Nem! – ült fel olyan hirtelen Booth, hogy belefájdult a frissen műtött heg a hasa bal oldalán. Lassan visszaereszkedett fekvésbe, és megpróbálta elnyomni a fájdalmat.

– Ugyan Seeley. Nem kell őt annyira féltened. Mesélte, hogy már volt háborúban, életveszélyes helyzetekben. Nem olyan nebáncsvirág, mint amilyennek képzeled.

– Azt mondtam, nem! – válaszolta lassan tagoltan a férfi. – Hagyd őt békén.

Hannah duzzogva felfújta az ajkát, de hallgatott.

A kínos csendet halk kopogás akasztotta meg.

– Tessék! – válaszolta Booth.

Caroline lépett be az ajtón. Széles mosollyal az ágyhoz lépett és kezet nyújtott:

– Cherie, örülök, hogy jól vagy.

– Annak én is – mosolygott rá Booth. – Tudsz valamit Bones-ról? – komolyodott el.

– Nincs életveszélyben. Maxet most küldtem fel hozzá.

– Örülök, hogy van nála valaki – sóhajtott Booth.

– Ráadásul az, aki megmentette az életeteket. Tudsz róla?

– Cam volt itt reggel, és elmondta. Tudtam, hogy számíthatok ilyesmire.

– Tudtad? – nézett rá Caroline értetlenül.

– Már tavaly a tárgyalása idején én vettem ki a kezéből a puskát, mert a börtönnél le akarta lőni Taffetet.

– Nahát, ebből elegem van! Nem akarsz beházasodni a családba? Mindegyik Brennan azon munkálkodik, hogy minél több bizonyítékom legyen az előre megfontolt szándékra.

– Ezt…. nem értem – nézett rá Booth értetlenül.

– Ma reggel én vádoltam meg őt az ügyészségen emberöléssel, és csak miután Hodgins letette az óvadékot, jöhetett ki a vizsgálati fogságból.

– Tudod, Caroline – gondolkodott el Booth –, még nagyon a nyugtatók és egyéb gyógyszerek hatása alatt lehetek, így valószínűleg félrebeszéltem. Igaz? – nézett cinkosan a nőre.

– De még mennyire – bólintott komolyan a nő.

– Ez nem túl valószínű – szólt közbe Hannah, aki eddig érdeklődve hallgatta a párbeszédet.

– Tessék? – kérdezték egyszerre.

– Ki ez a nő? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a kérdést Hannah. – Hogyan gyűlölhet annyira titeket, hogy még a börtönből is megszökik, csak hogy megöljön benneteket?

– Mondtam, hogy erről nem akarok beszélni – fordította el a fejét a férfi.

– Akkor nem téged kérdezlek – fordult Hannah Caroline felé.

Ő figyelmesen szemügyre vette kettőjüket, majd óvatosan így válaszolt:

– Dr. Brennan zsenialitása az oka. Már négy és fél éve olyan közel járt az azonosításához, hogy Taffet kénytelen volt őt semlegesíteni.

– Látod, Seeley – duruzsolta a barátnője –, Temperance maga tehet róla, hogy ilyen helyzetbe került.

Booth megrökönyödésében szóhoz sem jutott. Caroline, egy apró megvető mosollyal felállt, a férfi felé fordult és a kezét nyújtotta:

– Látom, megmaradsz. Én megyek is. És – hajolt közelebb – jobban tetszett, mikor még csak a telefonod képernyőjén láttam – intett fejével Hannah felé, akitől csak egy fejbiccentéssel búcsúzott.

– Valamiért nem nyertem meg a rokonszenvét – nézett Hannah a becsukódó ajtóra.

– Most mindenki ideges és feszült – próbálta védeni az ügyésznőt a férfi. – Mindenki nagyon aggódott értünk.

Hannah enyhén megbántott hangon válaszolt:

– Én is nagyon aggódtam érted!

– Hát persze – fogta meg a kezét békítőleg Booth. – Elhiszem, kicsim.

– Bárcsak, már hazajöhetnél – hajtotta a férfi mellkasára a fejét a nő. – Már egy hete nem voltunk együtt. Nagyon hiányzol.

– Te is nekem – simogatta meg a haját Booth. – Bár úgy _i__gazán _még hetekig nem lehetünk együtt….

Hannah elfintorította szépen ívelt ajkait.

– Na, jól van. Be kell mennem a szerkesztőségbe, írni egy összefoglalót. Holnap megint bejövök.

– Bones-hoz nem nézel be?

– Az apja most nála van, nem? Csak zavarnék. Szia! – és érzéki csókot nyomott a férfi szájára.

Booth-t kifárasztotta a sok beszéd és izgalom, és még az előző napi műtétet sem heverte ki teljesen. Néhány perccel Hannah távozása után már az igazak álmát aludta.

.

Késő délután volt, mire felébredt. Egy pillanatig gondolkodott, mi kelthette fel, de aztán mozgást látott az ablaknál; Max volt az.

– Max! – szólította meg, hangjában nem is akarta leplezni az örömöt. – Bones hogy van?

Az idős férfi szeretettel rámosolygott:

– Tempie első kérdése az volt, hogy _te _hogy vagy.

Booth zavartan elmosolyodott.

– Ő remekül van – folytatta a férfi. – Most alszik, úgyhogy leszöktem hozzád.

– Köszönöm, Max. De ne hagyd sokáig egyedül, jó?

– Persze.

Elhallgattak. Sokáig csak nézték egymást, és mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak: arra a nőre, aki mindkettőjükhöz a legközelebb áll a világon. Aztán Booth megköszörülte a torkát:

– Max. Én…. szeretném megköszönni. _Mindent _szeretnék megköszönni. Még ha mindent Bones-ért is tettél, én pedig csupán egy járulékos kolonc voltam….

– Nem – szakította félbe Max. – Tempie-nek te nagyon sokat jelentesz, ugye tudod?

– Igen, tudom – hajtotta le a fejét rossz lelkiismerettel a férfi. Alig másfél hónapja volt, hogy ő cserben hagyta Bones-t. Sok minden megváltozott azóta. De sem ő, sem a nő nem hozta fel többé azt az esős éjszakát, ahol olyan fájdalmasan kellett szembesülniük érzelmeikkel. Kivéve ott, a faházban. Ő már félájult volt a fájdalomtól, de mégis: világosan vissza tudott emlékezni a nő szavaira. Max-re nézett:

– Mondd meg neki, hogy jobbulást kívánok.

– Persze – bólogatott a férfi. – Majd még meg kell próbálnom szóra bírni.

– Ezt hogy érted?

– Nem akar beszélni. Meghallgat, érti is amit mondok, de…. – megvonta a vállát. – Tulajdonképpen megértem. Emberfeletti, amin átmentetek.

– Menj vissza hozzá, Max. Ne hagyd egy percre sem egyedül. Bárcsak én is mehetnék…. – nézett le kétségbeesetten a hasát borító kötésre.

– Megyek, fiam – nyújtott kezet a férfi. Kézszorításukban minden benne volt, amit ezer szó sem mondhat el. Max bátorítóan Booth-ra mosolygott és elhagyta a szobát.

.

.

.

De a rá következő napon sem változott semmi. Temperance egykedvűen tűrte az infúziócseréket, némán végighallgatta az orvos észrevételeit, bólintott, ha egyetértett, fejét rázta, ha nem; de leginkább csak feküdt az ágyában mozdulatlanul, néha a homlokát ráncolva, de legtöbbször tekintetét a mennyezet egy pontjára függesztve. Ha barátai meglátogatták, megengedett egy halvány mosolyt, de aztán lehunyta a szemét, jelezve, hogy nincs kedve társalogni. De egyvalamit Max mégis észrevett: ha valamiképpen Booth-ra terelődött a szó, lánya tekintete éberebb lett, arcának színe megváltozott. Délután aztán cselekvésre szánta magát.

Dr. Sweets szobájának előterében senki nem várakozott, bentről sem hallatszott semmilyen nesz, így Max egyenesen az ajtóhoz ment és kopogtatás nélkül benyitott.

Két ember nézett rá zavart pillantással: a fiatal orvos és egy középkorú férfi, aki a fotelben, Dr. Sweets utasításainak megfelelően éppen relaxációs gyakorlatot végzett.

– Mr. Keenan! – hebegte Sweets, de tovább nem tudta mondani.

– Dr. Sweets, Tempie-vel van egy kis probléma – vágott a közepébe Max, meg sem várva, hogy az orvos, sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette, kitessékelje páciensét.

– Tessék, Mr. Keenan, foglaljon helyet – fordult vissza az ajtótól, az időközben már kényelembe helyezkedett férfihoz.

– Ezt Booth-tól tanulta? – kérdezte fejét csóválva.

– Mit? – kérdezett vissza Max.

– Nem lényeges – sóhajtott egyet a fiatal orvos. – Tehát, mi a probléma?

– Nem beszél.

– Ez teljességgel érthető. A szervezet, hogy egy ekkora traumát fel tudjon dolgozni, leállítja a nem létfontosságú funkciókat, ami….

– Nem. Úgy értem, nem _akar _beszélni. Mintha félne, hogy valami rosszat mond.

– Ez is érthető.

– Ne mondja mindenre, hogy érthető! – csattant fel Max.

– De ha egyszer valóban az! Az orvosa szerint nátrium-pentotált, egy bizonyos igazságszérumot kaphatott. Talán mondott valamit, amit nem állt soha szándékában. Ez tartja vissza attól, hogy beszéljen.

– Hm. Booth viszont nem akar a történtekről beszélni. Akkor hogyan vehetnénk rá a beszédre?

Sweets elgondolkodott:

– Talán Booth ügynöknek kellene vele beszélnie.

– Ő aztán pláne nem fog! – rázta a fejét Max. – Semmit nem tenne, amivel csak egy leheletnyi fájdalmat is okozna Tempie-nek.

– Ez érdekes.

– Nem, nem érdekes, hanem teljességgel természetes! – méltatlankodott az idős férfi. – Ismeri őt már hat éve, tudja, hogy mivel lehet megbántani.

– Akkor erre csupán egy megoldást látok.

– És mi lenne az?

– Mindjárt elmondom, de a megvalósításához szükségem van magán kívül még Dr. Hodgins-ra is.

.

.

.

.

**Folyt. köv.….**

**Nyugodtan lehet ám a történetet szidni! Hansonnal is azt tesszük, pedig ő képzett ember. Azt már tudom, hogy a halláskárosodás nem tetszik. De, hogy Max szavaival éljek: Életben maradt. Várom a véleményeket!**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Ötödik fejezet**

.

.

.

.

– Kérem, Dr. Deneuve, már csak az ön beleegyezésére van szükségünk! – nézett Max kérőn a középkorú nőre.

– Értse meg, Mr. Keenan, hogy ebben egyedül a lánya illetékes.

– Csakhogy ő ezt nem fogja kérvényezni.

– Szerintem sem – bólintott szigorúan a kórház gazdasági igazgatója.

– Méghozzá éppen amiatt, amiért ezt kérvényeztük – avatkozott bele a beszélgetésbe Sweets.

– Maga kicsoda? – nézett rá a nő.

– Én Dr. Brennan pszichiátere vagyok. Valamint Booth ügynöké is.

– Maga? – nézett végig rajta a nő, de Sweets-nek nem volt kedve megsértődni, csak mert megint tíz évvel fiatalabbnak vélték a koránál.

– Egy pillanat, Dr. Deneuve – szólt közbe Hodgins.

– Igen?

– Úgy tudom, intézetük pályázatot nyújtott be egy colon hidroterápiás készülék megvásárlására.

– Így van.

– Nos, a Cantilever Csoport gondolkodik azon, hogy részesedést kellene vállalniuk az egészségügy területén. A társulati ülésen esetleg felvethetném, hogy kezdjük kis tételben: a kórház támogatása egy fontos orvostechnikai eszköz megvételével.

– Kis tétel…. – nyíltak nagyra az igazgató szemei.

– Nekünk természetesen az.

Az igazgató lassan leült a székébe és Temperance aktáját forgatta. Aztán rájuk nézett:

– De Dr. Brennan biztosítása luxusellátást ír elő egyágyas szobában.

– Ha ez kell, én vállalok minden felelősséget; bármit aláírok, hogy a kórházat ne érje semmilyen kellemetlenség – lépett elő Max.

.

Booth arra riadt, hogy két markos ápoló a mellette lévő üres ágyat, némi manőverezési probléma miatt kicsit akadozva ugyan, de kitolja a szobából.

– Mit csinálnak? – kérdezte.

– Szobatársat kap – vetette oda egyikük félvállról. Booth elhúzta a száját. Már kezdett megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy egyedül élvezheti a kétágyas szoba minden kényelmét. Aztán meglepődve vette észre Max-et az ajtóban, aki kicsit félreállva engedett utat az ágynak.

– Hé, Max, Bones-szal minden rendben?

– Persze. Mit szólsz, kapsz egy szobatársat.

Seeley elhúzta a száját:

– Igen, pedig jobban örültem volna egy kis egyedüllétnek. Talán meg kellene gondolnom, hogy másik biztosítót keressek magamnak.

– Nos, azért ne siesd el…. – hátrált a férfi az ablak felé, mert hozták a beteget.

Booth nem hitt a szemének: az ágyban nem más feküdt, mint Bones.

– Ez… Ezt hogyan tudtad elintézni? – suttogta az örömtől remegő hangon, mert Temperance még aludt.

– Mindenki segített, ahol csak tudott – válaszolta szintén halkan az idős férfi. – Ki tudja, talán… Legalábbis Sweets bízik benne, hogy ez segít rajta.

– Hát, ha itt lenne, most megölelném a kölyköt – válaszolta az ügynök.

Nem szóltak többet, míg az ápolók végeztek a műszerek beszerelésével.

– Hogy sikerült, Max? – fordult aztán Booth a férfihoz. – Hogyan találtál ránk?

– Van néhány régi haverom a sittről; egyik-másik még a smasszerrel is jóban van. A női börtön szomszédos a férfival. Tudtam ezt, így aztán kérdezősködtem. Néhány hónapja feltűnt ez az őr, ez a Graham. Jobb ruhákban járt, meg tudom is én, még mi volt. Valamint nagyon gyakran éjszakai műszakba és a magánzárkákhoz kérette magát. Ezért figyeltettem. Ha meg nem dolgozott, követtem. Három hete volt először a kunyhónál. Nem tudtam, leállítsam-e, hogy vajon mi a szándéka; ezért nem mentem oda; elég volt tudnom arról a helyről. Taffet szökését csak hét órával később vették észre. Ha előbb megtudom, ez az egész nem történik meg – csuklott el az idős férfi hangja.

– Hé, Max, ez is több, mint amit bárki tett volna – tette rá kezét megnyugtatóan az idős férfiéra, majd elismerően rákacsintott:

– Megint összeszűrted a levet a rosszfiúkkal? Talán néhánnyal még szembeszállni is képes voltál ezért…

Max megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt, majd lassan bólintott néhányat:

– Nem is volt olyan nehéz, mint gondolod – válaszolta. Booth érdeklődő pillantására, tekintetét le nem véve az ügynökről, folytatta:

– Ismerték Tempie nevét. Mikor meghallották, miről van szó, nem kellett őket nagyon kérdezgetni. Mert, bármilyen furcsa, de egy régi pletyka járja a börtön falai között. Hogy valamikor réges-régen egy zsaru – talán FBI-os, de ki tudja azt már –, megfenyegetett egy bizonyos Ramon Ortezt, a Mara Muerte fejét, hogy az életével játszik, ha Tempie-nek akár csak egy haja szála is meggörbül.

Max szótlanul figyelte, ahogy Booth nyakán piros foltok ütköznek ki és a férfi zavartan elfordítja a fejét.

– De – folytatta Max –, ez csupán mendemonda. Legenda. Talán egy szó sem igaz belőle. Ezzel tulajdonképpen csak azt akarom mondani, hogy nem csak én vagyok képes az életemet kockáztatni azért, akit szeretek.

Hosszan hallgattak. Aztán Booth megköszörülte a torkát:

– Ideadnád Bones kórlapját? – intett az ágy végén függő paksamétára.

– Csak nehogy azt mondd, hogy értesz belőle akár egy kukkot is – húzta el a száját csúfondárosan Max.

– Hát, Bones mellett azért ragadt rám pár dolog – lapozgatta a papírokat. – Bár ebben valószínűleg semmilyen antropológiai… – elhallgatott és figyelmesen belemélyedt az olvasásba. Max eközben az alvó Tempéhez lépett és nyakáig húzta a takarót. Hogy Booth elhallgatott, ránézett. A férfi a papírokat már a mellkasára eresztette és a mennyezetet nézte megkövült tekintettel.

– Booth? – lépett hozzá Max. – Mi az? Valami van a papírokban?

– Hm? – nézett rá úgy az ügynök, mintha elfelejtette volna, hogy ő is a szobában van. – Mi? Nem, nem – rázta a fejét és összehajtotta a lapokat. – Mégiscsak az lenne a legjobb, ha megvárnám, míg Bones ezeket elmagyarázza nekem – nézett a nőre és nem is vette le róla a tekintetét még azután sem, hogy Max elköszönt és kilépett az ajtón.

.

.

.

.

**Lehet találgatni, hogy mi fog történni…**

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

**Hatodik fejezet**

.

.

.

.

Temperance lassan ébredezett. Booth először fel sem figyelt rá; a papírokat lapozgatta, újra és újra elolvasva azt a két sort, ami elgondolkodóvá tette. Csak a nő kezének rebbenését látta meg a szeme sarkából

– Szia, Bones – fordult felé a férfi annyira, amennyire kötései engedték. Tempében ekkor tudatosult a más, ismeretlen környezet. De nem számított, hiszen Booth itt volt vele… A boldog mosoly átváltozott lemondóvá; a nő arcát elfordította és szaporán vette a levegőt. Idő kellett neki, hogy összeszedje gondolatait.

– Várj – kérte kedvesen Booth. – Ne haragudj meg ránk. Aggódtunk érted. Vagyis – köszörülte meg a torkát –, tudod… Elolvastam a kórlapodat.

Tempe visszafordította fejét és feszülten figyelt.

– Én… Nem is tudom, valamit csinálni akartam. Meg te is mindig elolvasod az enyémet! – mondta védekezve az el nem hangzott vádakra. – Szóval... Én csak azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy hogy _vagytok?_

A nő fejét a párnára ejtette és lehunyta a szemét. Booth egyre fokozódó örömmel a mellkasában nem bírta levenni a tekintetét róla. Ha nem lett volna mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatva, repült volna át a szobán, nem törődve a következményekkel:

– Tehát igaz... – suttogta elfúló lélegzettel.

– Sajnálom – válaszolta a nő gyenge hangon.

– Sajnálod? Ez a legcsodálatosabb hír, amit az elmúlt tizenegy évben hallottam! – nézett rá megrökönyödve a férfi.

– Nos... Én azt sajnálom, hogy így kellett megtudnod – nézett rá a nő félénken.

Booth megvonta a vállát:

– Az a változat nekem is jobban tetszett, mikor közölted, hogy le kell mondanod az esti borozásról.

Tempe ajkai megremegtek:

– Hát emlékszel...?

– Minden egyes szóra – bólintott komolyan a férfi.

– Én – kezdte a nő –, még nem készültem fel. Nem tudtam, hogyan mondjam el. Jogod van szemrehányást tenni – bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét.

– Tévedsz. _Ezért _soha nem fogok szemrehányást tenni. A lényeg, hogy rendben vagytok. Mert ugye – felhősödött el a tekintete –, rendben vagytok?

– Igen – mosolygott rá Tempe. És ebben a mosolyban már minden öröme és büszkesége benne volt. – Mindketten rendben vagyunk. Csak – hunyta le a szemét fájdalmasan – megsérült a dobhártyám. Nem fogok tudni hallani a bal fülemre.

– Majd kapsz egy csinos kis hallókészüléket és fel sem fog tűnni – próbálta vigasztalni Booth.

– És te – komolyodott el Tempe tekintete –, te hogy vagy? Hol sérültél meg?

– Hát, a lényeg, hogy ki lehet húzni a vesedonorok listájáról.

– Rajta voltál a listán? – nézett rá a nő csodálkozva. – Nem is tudtam. – Aztán a férfi szemébe nézve látta felvillanni a pajkos mosolyt. – Ez... Ez csak vicc volt?

– Hát, valami olyasmi – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – Kivéve a lényeget. Taffet tényleg a vesémet találta el... Tehát vigyáznom kell arra, ami megmaradt...

Hallgattak.

– Mennyi idős? – szólalt meg Booth. Tudta, hogy Temperance érteni fogja a kérdést. Nem tévedett.

– Öt hetes – hangzott a válasz.

Booth gyorsan utánaszámolt:

– Akkor... Nem sokkal _azután _már elmentél a klinikára.

Brennan bólintott.

– Szívesen veled lettem volna...

Tempe ránézett:

– _Veled _már van valaki.

– Ki tud róla?

– Csak te... Még nem szeretném elmondani senkinek, míg legalább három hónapos nem lesz.

– Csak nem babonás lett valaki? – nézett rá csúfondárosan a férfi.

– Természetesen nem. Csak még annyi minden történhet, és akkor akik tudtak róla, kényelmetlenül éreznék magukat, ha tudnának a problémámról.

– Vagy közösen vigasztalnának... – komolyodott el a férfi.

– Még titokban szeretném tartani – nézett rá kérlelő tekintettel a nő.

– Nehéz lesz!

– Miért? – csodálkozott Tempe.

– Mert a tenyered nagyon is világosan és egyértelműen a hasadon van. Tipikus védelmező testtartás.

Temperance bűntudatosan elkapta a kezét:

– Észre sem vettem. Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? Miből jöttél rá egyáltalán?

– Mikor Rebecca terhes lett, kicsit utánaolvastam a dolgoknak. És megmaradt bennem az a három betűs rövidítés, hogy HCG. Ez...

– Human chorionic gonadotropin.

– Igen. És mivel mindenfajta anyagra teszteltek a kórházba kerülésed után, ezt is kimutatták a vizsgálatok.

A férfi elmosolyodott:

– Milyen érzés? Most még csak aprócska, de néhány hét...

– Booth – kezdte Tempe. – Még erre sem készültem fel igazán.

– Mire?

– Miután akkor éjjel..., másfél hónapja hazavittél, sok minden világossá vált számomra. Várj! – emelte fel a kezét tiltón, mert látta, a férfi mondani készül valamit. – Leginkább az, hogy bizonyos dolgokban csakis magamra számíthatok. Az _én_ döntéseim fontosak ahhoz, hogy a saját életemet élhessem. Az a három nap elég volt arra, hogy meglássam, milyen az életem. Miután pedig hazamentem a Jeffersonian-ből, az éjszaka arra volt elég, hogy rájöjjek: van egy fontos dolog, amiben döntenem kell. És döntöttem. Egyedül. Felkészülve arra, hogy végigcsinálnom is egyedül kell.

– Vagyis? – nézett rá rosszat sejtve a férfi.

– Egyedül kívánom nevelni a babát – nézett rá Temperance komolyan.

Booth magába roskadva feküdt az ágyában.

– Nézd, Booth. Te kapcsolatban élsz. Hannah még fiatal, vedd el feleségül, gyermekeitek lesznek, olyan családod lesz, amilyenre vágytál.

– Nem – suttogta elkeseredetten a férfi.

– Nem?

– Hannah... nem akar szülni. Hanem örökbe fogadni. Egy árvát, vagy rászorulót...

– Nos – kezdte óvatosan Brennan –, ez igazán nemes cselekedet. Valamint a karrierje szempontjából is praktikusabb, ha elkerülheti a terhesség problémáit.

– De hiszen ez számodra sem probléma!

– Ne hasonlítsd őt hozzám!

– De igen! – válaszolta a férfi makacsul. – Bármi lehet, de te maradsz a mérce... – bukott ki belőle.

– Ezt... el akartam kerülni. Ne haragudj.

– Hogy haragudhatnék – emelte fel a kezét tehetetlenül a férfi. – Nem is az, csak tudod...– kezdte a férfi könnybe lábadó szemekkel –, akkor sem voltam ott, mikor Parker a hátáról a hasára fordult. Vagy az első mosolyánál. Tudtad, hogy hat hetesen mosolyognak először tudatosan? – nézett a nőre szemét törülgetve. – Vagy az első lépéseinél. Mindezt... elszalasztottam, Bones. Nincs több lehetőségem.

Brennan megpróbálta kirekeszteni agyából a hallottakat. Aztán:

– Én már beletörődtem – mondta halkan.

Booth csak bólintani tudott.

– Nincs más lehetőségünk, Booth. Könnyebb lesz, ha ezután nem is találkozunk.

– Ugyan már, Washington nem olyan nagy!

– Százhetvenhét négyzetkilométer. Persze a vízfelülettel együtt. Hatvannyolc négyzetmérföld – tette hozzá, látva a férfi értetlen tekintetét.

– Hát az biztos annyi – válaszolta a férfi letörten.

– Nézd, racionálisan ez a legjobb megoldás.

– Biztos, hogy most is a racionális megoldásra kellene törekedni?

Egymásra néztek.

– Nem kell mondanod semmit – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Már tudok olvasni a szemedből...

– Azt tervezem, hogy lemondok a Jeffersonian antropológusi vezető posztjáról és Ms. Wick-et javasolom magam helyett.

– Daisy-t? Ugye nem mondod komolyan?

– Megvan hozzá a képesítése, képzettsége, alkalmassága.

– De nem ő a legjobb.

– Néha – vonta meg a vállát alig észrevehetően Tempe –, be kell érnünk a második legjobbal...

Booth sóhajtott egyet és a csuklóján lévő horzsolásokat dörzsölte.

– Erősen megkötözött? – nézett rá a nő sajnálkozva.

– Neked a bilincsek még nehezek is voltak. Meg az a hideg! – válaszolta a férfi. – Miért nem adtad be nekem azt a fájdalomcsillapítót? – emelte fel a tekintetét.

Temperance állta a pillantását:

– Mert igaz volt, amit mondtam. Azonkívül nem hittem Taffet-nek. Nem hittem el, hogy valóban nyugtató volt a fecskendőben. Hiszen, nálam is teljesen máshogy működött az a szer.

– Igazságszérum.

– Tudományosan még nem bizonyított. Hatása olyan, mint néhány pohár alkoholé.

– De ilyenkor, tudod, a hormonok is belezavarnak – válaszolta óvatosan a férfi.

– Igen – szólt könnybelábadó szemmel Tempe. – Ezt tapasztaltam – törölte le enyhe bosszankodással a könnyeket. – Okkal vagy ok nélkül, de gyakran sírnom kell. Akár akarok, akár nem.

– Tudod – próbálta a férfi jobb hangulatot teremteni –, Parker nyolc hónapos volt, mikor először vigyázhattam rá éjszaka. Rebeccának volt valami vállalati bulija és megkértem, hogy hagyja rám. Nem szívesen tette – merengett el. – Lelkemre kötötte, mennyit vacsorázhat, melyik pelenkával tegyem tisztába, és hogy éjszaka csak teát ihat. Mindent leírt kis cetlikre és kiragasztotta a konyhában. Mindenbe beleegyeztem, annyira hálás voltam. Aztán éjfél körül Parker felébredt. Kétségbeesetten sírt, megteáztattam, de tíz perc múlva megint rákezdte. Így ment ez egy órán keresztül. Végül megelégeltem, és úgy döntöttem, hogy éhes. Elkészítettem a tápszert, és alig nyelt le néhány kortyot, mikor rám nézett; és tudod, mit csinált? Rám nevetett. Az első valódi, nekem címzett nevetéssel. Akkor avatott fel az apjává. Bones, ez csodálatos volt – nézett a nőre. – Elhiszed?

– Elhiszem, Booth. Mert te egy csodálatos apa vagy. És ezt nem veheti el tőled senki...

Beszélgetésüket kopogás zavarta meg.

– Kopp kopp, bejöhetek? – dugta be a fejét az ajtón Hannah. – Hé, Temperance! Ez milyen újítás? Koedukáltak lettek a kórtermek?

Temperance üdvözlésül a kezét nyújtotta. Booth feszülten figyelte kettőjüket, ahogy szívélyes beszélgetésbe elegyednek. De sem Tempe, sem barátnője részéről nem tapasztalt semmilyen kényszeredettséget.

– Örülök, hogy van Booth-nak látogatója.

– Igen, amikor csak akad egy kis szabad percem, beugrom. Már akartam is kérdezni – fordult Booth felé –: Rebecca nem jön be?

– Vermontba mentek mind a hárman síelni.

– Nem is értesítették? – csodálkozott a nő.

– Nem, mert az egészségügyi aktámban Bones van megjelölve, akit értesíteniük kell, ha velem történik valami.

– Nos – mosolygott Hannah Tempére –, ezen változtatnunk kell.

Mielőtt bármelyikük is reagálhatott volna, egy ápoló jelent meg egy tolószékkel, hogy Temperance-t vizsgálatra vigye.

Mikor kettesben maradtak, Hannah a barátjához fordult:

– Jobban örültem volna, ha egyedül vagy. Így tovább tart a gyógyulásod, ha kétszer annyi ember fog itt zavarni.

– Bones-hoz csak azok jönnek, akik hozzám is jönnének. Ne aggódj – mosolygott rá Booth.

– Persze – felejtette rajta tekintetét Temperance ágyán Hannah. – Nem aggódom.

– Gyere ide – húzta magához a nőt Booth és gyengéden megcsókolta. – Szeretlek – nézett a szemébe. – És mindent megteszek, hogy minél előbb kikerüljek innét.

– Te... sírtál? – vette őt jobban szemügyre Hannah.

– Csak mert... a történtekről beszélgettünk.

– Velem mikor beszélgetsz róla?

– Mostanában nem – húzódott el tőle egy cseppet Booth.

– Semmi baj – kapott utána barátnője. – Tudok várni.

.

Mikor Brennan visszaérkezett a CT-vizsgálatról – ezúttal már a fejét borító kötés nélkül –, Hannah már nem volt a szobában. Fáradtan hagyta, hogy a nővér segítsen neki a fürdőszobában; vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne mondjon ellent. Még gyakran szédült, ezért félt: ha elesne, a babával történne valami. Alig végzett, orvosa, Dr. Elliot lépett be hozzájuk:

– Ms. Brennan, jó híreim vannak. A vérömleny felszívódott, így semmi akadálya nincs annak, hogy holnap hazamehessen.

– Már holnap – ismételte Tempe csendesen.

– Biztos, hogy minden rendben? – avatkozott bele Booth. – A kicsi miatt sem kellene itt maradnia?

Az orvos meglepődve először Booth-ra, majd Temperance-ra nézett.

– Ön is tudja? – kérdezte aztán.

– Igen, mert én... – nem folytatta. – Tehát? – nézett választ várva az orvosra.

– Semmi okát nem látom a maradásnak. De ha gondolja – fordult Tempe felé –, idekéretheti a nőgyógyászát.

– De legalább előtte kaphatna valamit enni. Miben van sok B6-vitamin?

– Micsoda? – nézett rá Tempe meghökkenve.

– Azt mondtad, terhes kismamák számára fontos ez a vitamin.

– Ez így van; mikor mondtam?

– Mikor legutóbb nálad voltunk vacsorán.

– És te megjegyezted – de ez inkább állítás volt, mint kérdés.

– Hát persze – mosolygott rá a férfi.

Dr. Elliot torokköszörülésére kapták el egymásról tekintetüket.

– És mit enne szívesen, Ms. Brennan?

– Camembert-sajtot mustáros fügeszósszal.

– Komolyan gondolja? – nézett rá az orvos.

– Ilyen dolgokban nem viccel – bólintott Booth.

– Nos, ebben az esetben azt javaslom, kezdje holnap a diétáját. Ms. Brennan, Mr. Booth – biccentett feléjük és kiment.

– Nem javítottad ki a Ms-t Dr.-ra – jegyezte meg a férfi.

– Nem javítottad ki a Mr.-t ügynökre – válaszolta Tempe.

– Talán nem is baj, ha egy ideig Mr. és Ms. maradunk. Most nem gyilkosságokat oldunk meg. Oké, egy-null... Camembert mustáros fügeszósszal? – nézett fintorogva a nőre.

– Valahogy nagyon megkívántam...

Booth ránevetett.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a nő.

– Szeretem, mikor ilyen vagy.

– Milyen?

– Szeretnivaló...

– Ez egy paradoxon.

– Ha te mondod – vonta meg a vállát Booth, majd fájdalmasan felszisszent.

– Mi az?

– Mindig elfelejtem, hogy Taffet először rajtam próbálta ki az anatómiai ismereteit – tette rá tenyerét lüktető felkarjára. – Tudod már, mi lesz apáddal? – kérdezte.

– Nem sokat mondott. Csak, hogy Caroline nyújtotta be a vádat.

– Megint a volt férje lesz az ügyvédje.

– Még mindig hihetetlen számomra, hogyan tudnak így együtt dolgozni – csóválta a fejét Tempe.

– Hát, különválasztották a magánéletet a munkától.

– Tudom, hogy nekem nem menne.

– Ezért voltál az elmúlt három héten szabadságon?

– Ezért... is. A tervezhető részét az életemnek átgondoltam. És neked: milyen volt Ms. Wick-kel dolgozni?

– Kell hozzá füldugó – fintorgott a férfi. – Szóval ezért csináltad? Hogy megkérdezhesd a véleményemet?

– Valójában nem számít a véleményed. Így is, úgy is őt fogom javasolni. Legfeljebb az Igazgatótanács nem fog egyetérteni vele.

– Valakivel még beszélned kellene erről. Mondjuk Angelával.

– Tudom, mit akarok, Booth – nézett rá a nő. – Folytatom a munkát a Limbóban. Hidd el, az a több ezer azonosítatlan csontváz elég elfoglaltságot ad az elkövetkező évekre.

– Egyedül leszel a kicsivel...

– Ő velem lesz; és ez a legfontosabb. Semmi más nem számít.

Nyílt az ajtó és egy fiatal ápolónő lépett be rajta:

– Jó estét, Mr. Booth. Edith nővér vagyok. Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek önnek a tisztálkodásban.

– Nekem? – egyenesedett fel fektéből a férfi. – Nekem ugyan nem! Szedje le rólam ezeket a csöveket, aztán ha gondolja, elkísérhet a fürdő ajtajáig, de tovább egy tapodtat sem!

Apró csalódott fintor suhant át az ápolónő arcán.

– Én úgy gondolom Booth, hogy a nővér szívesen szemügyre vette volna a testedet a hálóing nélkül. Mindenesetre biztosíthatom – fordult a nő felé –, hogy a vállcsúcsa figyelemreméltóan tökéletes, és még a szeméremszőrzete is a …

– Elég! Mit csinálsz, mondd? Nem lóvásáron vagyunk!

– Az tényleg meglepő lenne, lévén ez egy egészségügyi intézmény.

A férfi összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Most... haragszol?

– Naná! Nem szeretem, ha a fülem hallatára ilyeneket mondasz rólam. Adja a kezét! – szólt Booth mogorván a nővérre, és hagyta, hogy az a fürdőajtóig kísérje. Ott a nő megfordult és visszajött az ágyhoz, hogy rendbe tegye.

– Ha gondolja, most beszélhetünk Booth ügynökről – fordult Tempe kedvesen hozzá.

– Bones, még mindig hallak! – szólt ki Booth az ajtó mögül.

– Maguk nem együtt vannak? – nézett Tempére a nő kérdőn.

– Mi... Nos, az elmúlt években együtt dolgoztunk.

„...dolgoz_tunk..." _A szó úgy érte Booth-t, mint egy tőrdöfés. Egyetlen hang nélkül csukta magára a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

.

.

.

.

**Na, mit szóltok a "teher"-hez? Remélem, tetszett. Várom az újabb hozzászólás****oka****t.**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

**Hetedik fejezet**

.

.

.

.

Az éjszaka nyugodtan telt. A város forgalmának zaját elnyomták a sötét hófelhők, amik lassan gyülekeztek az égen. Booth arra ébredt, hogy Temperance ágya megnyikordul és a nő felkapcsolja a fejénél lévő kislámpát. A férfi óvatosan felült, és még látta, hogy a nő egy tálkát vesz el az éjjeliszekrényéről.

– Bones, minden rendben? Vagy hívjam a nővért?

Tempe bűntudatosan felnézett:

– Nem akartalak felébreszteni, csak…. – nem tudta végigmondani. A hányinger újabb hulláma jelentkezett nála.

– Ó…. – hunyta le a szemét Booth sajnálkozva.

– Igazából nem hittem volna, hogy ez ilyen szörnyű – sóhajtott a nő. – Főleg, mivel fogalmam sincs, mi akar kijönni belőlem. Az elmúlt három napban semmit sem ettem.

– Csak most kezdődött?

– Igen. Most először van ez a…. – inkább felállt. – Megyek a fürdőszobába.

Booth csengetett a nővérnek:

– Kérem, megnézné Ms. Brennan-t? Rosszul érzi magát.

Miután a nővér megnyugtatta őket, hogy aggodalomra semmi ok, Tempe visszafeküdt az ágyába.

– Jól megdolgoztat a kis fickó!

– Lehet, hogy lány – mosolygott maga elé Temperance.

Merengése újra tudatosította Booth-ban: ez a csöppség inkább Bones-é, mint az övé….

– Mekkora? – kérdezte halkan.

– Mint egy szezámmag. Három rétegből áll: ektoderma, mezoderma és endoderma.

– Rétegből? Fura ezt hallani egy gyerekkel kapcsolatban.

– Még csak magzat. Minden magzat ebből képződik.

– Ezt még furább hallani….

– Nézd! – mutatott az ablakra Tempe. – Esik a hó.

– Igen.

– Hát nem szép…?

– Milyen lírai lettél.

– Lírai? – nevetett rá Tempe. – Mert tetszik a hóesés?

Felállt és bizonytalan léptekkel az ablakhoz ment.

– Ha így esik egész nap, estére ki sem lehet menni az utcára. Jobb, ha apám rögtön ebéd után jön.

– Ennyire el akarsz menni… Milyen különös, nem? Amit a kunyhóban mondtál, hogy _kimondtad; _azok után…

– Nem ez a különös – fordult felé Tempe, míg háta mögött lassan szállingóztak a hópelyhek. – Téged látlak, ismerlek; meg is tudlak érinteni; de őt – tette kezét a hasára – nem láttam még; nem is ismerem; megérinteni pedig még hónapokig nem tudom. És mégis: tudom, hogy szeretem. Számomra _ez_ a csodálatos.

– Jön a reggeli – intett Booth a fejével az ajtó felé. – Tényleg azt a sajtot akarod azzal a szósszal?

– Már nem – rázta a fejét Tempe. – Maradok a vízben főtt zabpehelynél.

– Azért ha valami finomat eszel, gondolj rám. Mondjuk egy jó kis hamburgert. – elhúzta a száját. – Én még jó ideig nem ehetek hasonlót sem.

– Hamburgert….? – gondolkodott el a nő. – Most, hogy mondod, tényleg nagyon jól hangzik. Majd ebédelni megállunk a büfénél.

– Jól hangzik? – nézett rá a férfi. – Hiszen vegetáriánus vagy!

– Én igen – vont vállat Tempe egy kis fintorral. – De ő – tette kezét a hasára –, ő nem.

– Akárcsak én – nézett rá a férfi.

De Brennan szó nélkül hagyta az elhangzottakat.

.

Reggeli után vendégeik jöttek.

– Még munkakezdés előtt be akartunk nézni – mondta Cam, míg munkatársaival bemasírozott az ajtón. – Így is valószínűleg tíz óra lesz, mire beérünk. Hogy vagy, Dr. Brennan?

– Köszönöm, jól.

– Gondolom nem szívesen toldod meg a három hét szabadságot betegszabadsággal.

– Valóban, nem szívesen – bólintott Tempe. – De még legalább egy hétre szükségem van ahhoz, hogy igazán rendbe jöjjek.

Camille meghökkenve ránézett. Most először fordult elő, hogy Dr. Brennan saját akaratából betegszabadságot kért.

– Biztos, hogy nem nagyobb a baj, mint amit mondtak? – nézett kettőjükre.

– Biztos – válaszolta Booth. – Bones egy hét múlva fog rendbe jönni, és kész.

– Hol van Angela? – nézett körbe Tempe.

Hodgins sóhajtott egy mélyet:

– Nagyon felizgatta magát a történteken. Volt egy kis…. komplikáció, ezért az orvos szigorú fekvést írt elő.

– Rendbe jön? – kérdezte Brennan ijedten.

– Igen.

– Vigyázzatok a keresztgyerekemre! – fenyegette meg őt tréfásan Tempe.

– Hát persze. Azon leszünk. De persze ő dolgozni akar. Amit végül is otthonról is megtehet.

– Az nehéz lesz – szólt közbe Sweets.

– Nem – válaszolta Jack. – A Jeffersonian létre akar hozni egy második labort, ahova szintén kellenek gépek, műszerek. Az építészeti tervezőmunka elkezdődött, de ettől függetlenül én megvehetem a gépeket már most, csak otthon állítom fel. Aztán mikor készen van a labor, egyszerűen átszállítjuk az intézetbe. Ezt lehet akár „kísérleti fázisnak" is hívni.

– Ez rendkívül praktikus, Dr. Hodgins! – lelkendezett Daisy.

– Az ügyészség azon gondolkodik – vette át a szót Camille –, hogy mit kezdjenek Taffet pénzével. Majdnem egy millió volt ott egy hátizsákban.

– Lehetne az érintett családokat segíteni – javasolta Hodgins.

– Vagy az áldozatok utókezelését finanszírozni – tette hozzá Sweets.

Booth jóleső örömmel nézett végig barátain. Örült, hogy itt vannak neki, és…. Bones-nak. Rápillantott. Temperance, a hajnali nyugtalan alvás eredményeképp – elaludt. Kezei óvón – és árulkodón – a hasán nyugodtak.

– Hé, srácok! – szólalt meg halkan. – Kicsit csendesebben; Bones elaludt.

– Akkor mi nem is zavarunk tovább – állt fel Cam. – Jöjjetek rendbe.

– Azon leszünk – biztosította Booth. – Hannah! – hökkent meg, ahogy az ajtóra nézett. Barátnője mosolyogva közelebb lépett és felemelte a kezében tartott táskát:

– Hoztam a váltás ruhát….

– Csss…. – szakította félbe Booth. – Bones elaludt. Halkabban.

– De jó neki, hogy ekkora társaságban képes aludni!

– Nem csoda. Még nem kapta meg a hallókészülékét.

A jelenlévők elkomorultak; még ha nem is mondta ki senki a nevét, de mindnyájan Taffetre gondoltak.

– Dr. Hodgins! – fordult Hannah Jack-hez. – Ön szintén a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg a Sírásó kegyetlenkedéseit. Milyennek írná le őt?

Hodgins mély levegőt vett és szűkszavúan csak ennyit mondott:

– Élt. Amivel sokak szenvedését és halálát okozta. Majd meghalt. Ennyi. Most mennem kell – és kilépett az ajtón.

Hannah értetlenül nézett utána.

– Cam! – szólalt meg Booth. – Szólnál a nővérnek, kérlek, hogy hozzon még egy takarót Bones-nak? Eléggé hűvös lett idebent.

– Persze – mosolygott rá Dr. Saroyan.

Hannah, meg sem várva míg mindenki elhagyja a szobát, a két ágy közé felállította a paravánt.

– Mit csinálsz?

– Hát, így nyugodtabban tud aludni, nem? Nézd, itt vannak a fehérneműk, a zoknik….

– Sötétkék? – nézett nagyot Booth. – Tegnap barnát hoztál. Hol vannak a csíkosak?

– Azok olyan gyerekesek. Nem illenek egy komoly FBI-ügynökhöz – válaszolta a nő.

A nővér lépett be és Temperance-ra terítette a kért takarót. A férfit nagyon zavarta a paraván, így amikor Hannah elment, csöngetett a nővérnek, hogy távolítsa el.

.

Max délben érkezett az orvos társaságában. Miután mindent megbeszéltek, Dr. Elliot távozott, Tempe pedig a fürdőszobába vonult átöltözni. Booth percekig figyelte tekintetével az idős férfit, ahogy az határozatlanul sétál a szobában, meg-megállva az ablaknál, az egyre erősebb hóesést szemlélve. Aztán megállt Booth ágyánál és leült a szélére:

– Idefigyelj, fiam. Én nem tudom, mi folyik itt; jogom sincs beleszólni a lányom életébe. Csak azt akarom mondani: én tudom, hogy te jó ember vagy – azzal a kezét nyújtotta. – Mondd Tempie-nek, hogy a folyosón várok rá a tolószékkel.

– Köszönöm, Max. Én csak azt szeretném kérni, hogy nagyon, nagyon vigyázz rá. Helyettem is.

.

Néhány perccel később Temperance kilépett a fürdőszobából és bizonytalanul a férfi ágyára ült.

– Mit mondjak Parkernek? – kérdezte a férfi elcsukló hangon.

Bren nem tudott a szemébe nézni.

– Hiányozni fogsz neki.

– Majd elfelejt. Hidd el: néhány hónap, és emlékezni sem fog rám.

– Nem, nem – lett élénkebb a férfi; kihúzta éjjeliszekrénye fiókját és kivette belőle a tárcáját:

– Ezt hetek óta őrizgetem – húzott ki belőle egy féltenyérnyi, fényes zöld papírból művészien hajtogatott origami-csillagot. – A karácsonyfádra szánta. Azt mondta, a csillagok mutatják a helyes utat.

– Ezt ő készítette? – bámult el Tempe az aprólékos munkát látva.

– Bizony – mosolygott büszkén Booth. – Negyedszerre sikerült ilyen szépre. Én tanítottam! – tette hozzá önérzetesen.

– Hát persze, hogy te – sóhajtott Temperance.

– Én próbáltam meggyőzni, hogy készítse aranyszínűből, de azt állította, hogy neked a zöld a kedvenc színed. Igaz ez? – nézett Tempére, aki a tárcában lévő fényképen felejtette tekintetét. Booth mindent megértve húzta ki a képet fiáról és a kezébe adta:

– Tessék. Tartsd meg.

De Tempe figyelmét más is lekötötte. A fényképpel együtt még valami a takaróra hullott. Egy alig egyujjnyi hosszúságú, vékony papírcsíkokból eszkábált ember-forma. Emlékek tűntek fel szemei előtt. Óvatosan kézbe vette a bábut.

– Kicsi Bones…. – suttogta maga elé és szeme megtelt könnyekkel. – Mindent megkaptam, amit kívántál. És ez nem egy felsőbb hatalom volt, Isten, vagy bármilyen vudu-varázslat. Ez mind _te _voltál. Örökké hálás leszek.

– Bones…. Én még mindig hiszek a végzetben – kezdte a férfi. – Nem lehetne, hogy mi mégis…. – de Tempe tiltón a szájára tette a tenyerét:

– Már nem szabad kimondanod – suttogta. – Nem _szükséges_ kimondanod. Kiolvastam a szemedből.

A férfi válaszul megfogta a kezét és belecsókolt a tenyerébe. Temperance úgy érezte mintha mázsányi súlyok nyomnák a mellkasát; nyíltan sírt. Elmosódott tekintetével alig látott valamit; csak érezte, hogy Booth visszavezeti kezét a hasára és lágyan megcirógatja azt.

– Meglátogatsz?

– Nem – válaszolta Tempe szelíden.

– Meglátogathatlak?

Csak enyhe fejrázást kapott válaszul.

– És _őt? _– fordította meg kezét és tenyerét a nő hasára helyezte.

– Kérlek, ne tedd nehezebbé…. – suttogta Brennan; azzal felállt, felkapta a csillagot az apró fényképpel együtt, és elhagyta a szobát.

.

.

„ Mindenki keres valamit. Valamit, ami mindent teljessé tesz. Ezt a legkülönösebb helyeken találhatod meg: a szerelmed szemében, a legmélyebb barátságokban, mások szavaiban…. Egy egyszerű szó képes megnevettetni vagy megríkatni. Mikor megtalálod ezt a különleges dolgot, repülni fogsz – szárnyak nélkül…."

.

.

**VÉGE**

.

.

… **vagyis remélem, igazából most kezdődik….**

**Köszönöm a figyelmet és a véleményeket!**

**Békés, meghitt Karácsonyt mindenkinek!**


End file.
